


Are We Okay?

by kalawakan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Some Humor, lele was briefly mentioned, markhei ftw, renhyuck is me tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalawakan/pseuds/kalawakan
Summary: Yukhei has been wondering why Mark was treating him so coldly, as if he was a ghost, for the past few months. Just why?





	Are We Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> hey, i'm back again with a markhei one shot! ˘◡˘ how have u guys been? i hope y'all will enjoy this one as much as i enjoyed writing this one! ily (´ ε ` )♡
> 
> [sorry if there will be typos]

Yukhei realized something, that they have been friends since freshmen year in college, but from the past months, he noticed how Mark is slowly treating him coldly. He was confused, slowly digging his memories if he had ever done something wrong for Mark to easily ignore him and act as if they weren’t close friends.

Summer is finally here and their friends made plans for their summer getaway. Chenle’s family owns a rest house in Jeju Island and offered it for them to have a place to stay. They decided to stay for five days.

The first two days were incredible, but not for Yukhei, because Mark was undeniably ignoring him.

Not totally ignoring, but he could feel that Mark was only making little conversations with him, and that’s it. It’s not what he got used to–long talks. It’s as if their long conversations before were now exchanged with just _hi_ ’s and _hello_ ’s.

He wanted to confront the younger, but didn’t know how.

One night, Yukhei couldn’t sleep because he could feel his stomach growling. He ate enough during dinner, but he wasn’t sure why his stomach is complaining at this hour.

It’s 2 in the morning, for god’s sake. He couldn’t just ignore it, so he decided to grab some chocolate in the fridge. He finally got to the kitchen and ate some chocolate bar and drank lots of water, he was half awake, but he was sure that someone was in the living room.

He suddenly stopped himself from walking, but the man who was in the living room heard Yukhei’s slippers brushing off the wooden floor. It was Mark.

Both of them seem to freeze when they discovered that they were in the living room, _together_ , staring at each other.

Yukhei suddenly realized that he wanted to confront Mark, and maybe this could be the right time to do that. He blinked twice, a little nervous, but managed to let out the words he have been wanting to ask the younger.

“Are we okay?” Mark was quite shocked and answered the older with a low voice, “uh, yes?”

“Then why are we like this?” The younger froze once more and stood up, but Yukhei continued, “why are _you_ like this?” added with such emphasis.

“What do you mean?” The younger wasn’t sure what the older meant with what he said, his head tilted a little bit, showing much confusion.

“Did I do something wrong? You’ve been ignoring me for the past months, it’s as if I am ghost or something.” Yukhei’s voice was starting to grow and raise a little bit.

But there was a pain in the younger’s chest.

He had his reasons but it would seem too absurd and ridiculous for Yukhei if he ever tell him. He couldn’t find the right words to say and Yukhei’s stares aren’t helping at all either, he was a little intimidated, but he thinks that he deserved it.

He knew Yukhei would confront him in any time and he was never ready for it.

But he needed to say something, at least.

“I’m scared,” he paused, wanting to stop himself from crying, but it’s too late. His tears began to fall, “why do I have to fall in love in the wrong time,” slowly being choked up with his words, “with the wrong person?”

It was difficult for the younger to maintain an eye contact, his vision was blurry and couldn't bring to embarrass himself even more.

The older was pretty shocked with what he have heard, there was a squeeze in his chest.

He slightly moved forward, an inch closer from where he was to Mark, staring at the younger who couldn't stop himself from crying. “Am I the wrong person?”

Mark still has no courage to lift his head up, to look at Yukhei. It scares him–it scares him to see which reaction the older was making on his face.

“Mark.” A low voice came out from Yukhei’s mouth, as if he was pleading the younger to finally answer his question. But Mark was still and steady, sniffing, he was bawling.

“Am I?” The older continued to poke questions onto the younger, still speaking with low voice, as if he was whispering.

Looking through the wall clock, it says 2:17, in the morning. Not really sure if that was a great time for the both of them to argue. Their friends were already asleep–at least that's what they thought.

But Hyuck is the most sensitive one among them all. He easily gets startled and wakes up even in the slightest sound of noise.

Hyuck wasn’t really sure if it was a dream–if his dream was being _that_ loud. He took his time to lift himself out of the bed to get himself some water, but he wasn’t dreaming after all. He could hear that people were talking outside, and he was sure that the voices were from Mark and Yukhei.

The boy didn’t want to eavesdrop or something, but he couldn’t help not to. So instead of getting himself a glass of water, he sat on the floor and leaned his body against the door sideways, his left ear is close to the door so he could hear the two.

“What are you doing down there?” Hyuck looked from behind and saw Renjun staring at him, while being wrapped with his blanket.

“Shh,” he put his index finger on his lips and continued, “it looks like Mark-hyung and Yukhei-hyung are fighting.” His voice was extremely low, he didn’t want to wake up another friend inside the room.

“And do you think it’s right for you to listen to their argument?” Renjun finally lifted himself up and went straight to Hyuck.

“One second ago you asked me if it is right to do this, and now here you are.” Hyuck stared at Renjun out of amusement and confusion. “Shh, shut up.”

As the two younger boys were listening from behind their door, the tension outside between the two was slowly heightened.

“Yeah, that’s right. You're the wrong person, Yukhei. Happy?” Mark took a glance over Yukhei. He didn't expect the older to have a sad look on his face, he wasn’t sure either what reaction he was expecting from him.

“What made you think that I was a _wrong person_?” Yukhei wanted to continue his statement, but he didn’t know what to connect with his last words, was it _for your love_ that he wanted to connect?

Mark was hesitant to answer, it was too painful for him to answer, but he wanted to finish this argument already.

“You’re a wrong person because you already have somebody. It should be obvious for you already.” Tears were still falling down from his eyes, and he is now looking at the older.

“I, uh-” Yukhei wasn’t able to finish what he was about to say because Mark spoke once again, not giving Yukhei a chance to speak.

“I’m really sorry if I’ve been so cold to you, for god knows how long has it been, but I didn’t have a choice. I’m so tired of playing pretend and convince myself that I don’t have feelings for you.” Mark unconsciously said that with much pain and loudness when he should’ve been at least trying to calm himself down, it’s 2 in the morning.

Yukhei knew that he had to let Mark to speak as long as he wants. He knew that the younger needed to release this off of his chest. So he listened.

“I mean, I’m happy for you and Jungwoo-hyung, but I don’t need another strong attachment just to hurt myself again. I thought putting some distance between us would help from erasing this feeling I have for you, but it’s crazy that it never did.”

Mark’s face was reddish and he was sobbing, he knew he was already ugly sobbing but he has so much pain on his chest. He had to finally let it all go. He had to cover his face with both of his hands, because he didn’t want Yukhei to keep staring at him like that.

He was a mess. A crying mess.

The two younger boys who were eavesdropping looked at each other, both upset, when they heard Mark’s sobbing and choked up words.

They decided to stop from eavesdropping and found themselves still and steady, sitting on Hyuck’s bunk. “Those two are crazy.” Renjun said with low voice.

Everyone knew that Mark and Yukhei had feelings for each other.

Everyone knew.

Except for the both of them. Renjun was right, they were crazy and Hyuck added, “and idiots.”

While Mark was hiding his face, he began to feel being held. Yukhei started to hug him, as tight as he could.

The younger tried to lift his head up, but he was squeezed inside Yukhei’s tight hug.

“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry that I have caused you so much pain.” The younger could feel the shakiness of Yukhei’s voice, like he was about to cry too.

“I'm so sorry that I was scared to say something. I’m sorry.” He heard him sniff. Yukhei was indeed crying.

The older didn’t want to release Mark from the hug, one reason is because, he didn’t want Mark to see him cry. But Mark felt like he was suffocating, “Yukhei.”

“Don’t ask me to let go, please.” Yukhei’s voice was low, deep, and shaking. “Please hear me out as I’m about to say that I like you.”

Mark didn’t want to believe what he have heard, he was trying to shake it off of his head. He cried even more.

“There’s nothing going on between me and Jungwoo-hyung. It’s you. It has always been you, Mark.”

Mark, this time, was as close as wailing like a child.

Yukhei slowly released Mark from his tight hug, steadied him and removed the younger’s hands off of his face.

“Look at me.” He lifted Mark’s face and cupped it softly, while his thumbs were wiping the tears away.

“You may think that I never looked at you. But heaven knows how I stare at you when you’re not looking at me. I’ve always wanted to wrap you around my arms and tell how beautiful you are.”

Mark managed to somehow stop himself from crying and listen to the older’s words.

It was heartwarming but mostly overwhelming. He must be dreaming–was it just a dream?

“It has always been you, Mark.”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I never knew. I treated you so badly.”

Yukhei shook his head no to tell Mark that he need not to apologize. His hands were still cupping Mark’s soft and small face, and no one tried to speak for a moment. They were just staring at each other, just as how they wanted.

They always ignored each other, and never knew that they stare at each other whenever the other isn’t looking, because that’s what Mark does too.

He stares at Yukhei whenever he’s not looking, and that’s when their friends knew that they secretly like each other.

The whole situation, the whole argument, all of this, may seem ridiculous but it was actually helpful.

Yukhei was somehow glad that he caught Mark sitting in the living room at this hour, the time he was going outside too and that he confronted him.

Mark finally held Yukhei’s hands that were cupping his face and put them down to hug him. To finally have a proper hug.

The younger finally smiled and felt secured inside Yukhei’s touch. It was warm (this must be real and not a dream) and he felt extremely short and small compared to Yukhei’s built.

His face was buried against the older’s chest and let out a sigh. “I’ve always wanted to do this. To know how warm your hugs are.”

Yukhei felt the younger’s smile on his chest, which made him smile like an idiot too. He bit his lower lip and trying not to blush too much.

“Can I kiss you?” All of a sudden, Yukhei wasn’t sure if what he just asked was okay to say, he startled himself with what he said and Mark lifted his head up from the older’s chest.

He was equally shocked as Yukhei and his cheeks were dusted with pink sparkles, half were probably from too much crying.

Mark blinked twice and took a deep breath and nodded, and is now no longer hugging Yukhei.

Yukhei could feel his heart thumping way too much, as if it was wanting to jump off of his chest. He wanted to hit his chest but he couldn’t. He was nervous. After all this is going to be his first kiss.

So as Mark's.

Yukhei slowly moved and leaned forward, hesitating at first, but managed to land his lips onto Mark’s.

Mark closed his eyes and felt a tingling sensation all over his body, like he was lowkey being electrified or something similar like that, _so this is how it feels to be kissed_ , he said at the back of his head.

While the kiss was still and steady, Yukhei slowly placed his hands onto the younger’s side waists, while Mark felt the need to lean his palms against Yukhei’s warm chest.

They were so near to each other, the gap is closing and they began to make out. No one knew how to kiss to begin with, this were their first kisses from their entire lives, and they weren’t sure if they were doing it right, though. But it felt magical.

Mark now wrapped his arms around Yukhei’s neck and his right hand was slowly caressing the older’s hair.

They became breathless.

The atmosphere felt humid and somehow steamy, just like how summer feels like.

Yukhei pulled away to catch some air and kissed Mark even more. He was smiling through his kiss and Mark could feel it against his lips. _He's so cute_ , is what he thought. He always do, but even cuter now that he’s kissing him.

All of a sudden, the two of them heard a door opening and voices speaking.

“Jungwoo-hyung, no!” Renjun and Hyuck tried to stop Jungwoo from going outside their room, but it was too late.

The three of them saw Mark and Yukhei making out.

“Oh god, sorry. I really had to pee.” Jungwoo didn’t really mean to interrupt the two, he just really had to pee, he couldn’t wait no more.

“Sorry hyungs, we tried to stop Jungwoo-hyung from interrupting.” Hyuck said, but Renjun elbowed him instead.

The two suddenly untangled themselves from each other, acted as if nothing happened, but _something_ obviously happened.

“You guys were listening?” Mark’s eyes were wide enough to scare the two younger boys.

Hyuck and Renjun stood straight, both hands on their side. “We, uh, didn’t mean to, hyung.” Hyuck hurriedly said and Renjun added, “We’re so sorry... plus, you guys were quite loud too!”

Yukhei puffed, letting a small sound of laughter after looking at the two younger boys looking nervous, they were adorable. “It’s okay guys. Sorry we woke you up.” He said.

Jungwoo was finally done with his business and joined the conversation, “God, I can’t believe it took you guys so long to know that you’re absolutely in love with each other. Damn. Or were you making out every...”

Jungwoo looked at the wall clock, and it is now 3:01 a.m., “3 in the morning?” He teased the two, while the two younger boys couldn’t help not to smile from what Jungwoo had said.

“Oh my god, no.” Mark was blushing again this time.

“This was our first, so more 3 a.m. making out to come I guess.” Yukhei smiled and the other three broke out with a little laughter, while Mark pushed him a little out of embarrassment.

“But we’re really happy for you guys! We should’ve at least took a picture of you making out, tsk.” Jungwoo teased the two once again.

“Thank you hyung.” Mark smiled once more and finally felt reassured. Sure that Yukhei is his and he’s Yukhei’s.

**Author's Note:**

> you made it till the end, thank you so much u guys! (˘▽˘>ԅ( ˘⌣˘)  
> tell me ur thoughts about it~ kudos/comments r much appreciated!  
> and happy birthday to me! (ง ื▿ ื)ว


End file.
